


I (created from fantasies) exist solely for you [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), Mizzy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: Six years ago, without the Avengers Initiative there to save the day, scientist Dr. Eric Selvig sacrificed himself to save the world, the almighty demi-god Thor was lost to a terrible storm, and vigilante Iron Man – spotted with a nuclear weapon trying to take advantage of the situation – was forever labelled an enemy of SHIELD.This is a comic book office AU, where Steve is defrosted a year too late, Thor has forgotten who he is, and no one knows Tony is Iron Man.Also includes: office pranks, inappropriate post-it notes, and superheroes who like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain [Podfic version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I (created from fantasies) exist solely for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565273) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



**Title:** I (created from fantasies) exist solely for you  
**Author:** Mizzy  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Length:** 7 hours 34 minutes  
**Music:** Rupert Holmes - Escape (The Piña Colada Song)  
**Summary:** Six years ago, without the Avengers Initiative there to save the day, scientist Dr. Eric Selvig sacrificed himself to save the world, the almighty demi-god Thor was lost to a terrible storm, and vigilante Iron Man – spotted with a nuclear weapon trying to take advantage of the situation – was forever labelled an enemy of SHIELD.  
This is a comic book office AU, where Steve is defrosted a year too late, Thor has forgotten who he is, and no one knows Tony is Iron Man.  
Also includes: office pranks, inappropriate post-it notes, and superheroes who like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain  


**File:** [mp3 (441MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92gtedogyz31jci/Created_From_Fantasies.mp3)


End file.
